Quatro Vezes
by Camila Malfoy
Summary: Draco se inclinou e sussurrou: "Essa foi a quarta, Hermione. Você é minha." NC! DRAMIONE! Tradução da história de elegantgoth89 "Four Times"! Leia e divirta-se!


**Resumo: **Draco se inclinou e sussurrou: "Essa foi a quarta, Hermione. Você é minha."

* * *

><p><strong>Quatro Vezes<strong>  
><em>Traduzido por <strong>xCamila<br>**Betado por **Tonks Fenix**_

Original: Four Times, by elegantgoth89  
><em>www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)nets/5193433/1/Four_Times  
><em>Tradução autorizada pela autora ;D

Era uma noite chuvosa ou um amanhecer, e Hermione acordou em um quarto que não era o dela. Que estranho, pensou. Ela moveu-se para se sentar e descobriu que ela não podia. Isso foi ainda mais estranho. O que diabos tinha acontecido? Hermione nunca foi de sentir pânico, então ela deixou seus pensamentos voltarem para última coisa que ela lembrava.

_Hermione entrou no seu apartamento e jogou sua bolsa sobre o balcão. Tinha sido um dia cansativo no trabalho e, infelizmente, ela não foi capaz de chegar em casa antes de uma e meia da manhã. Ela estava pensando como seria maravilhoso tomar um bom banho, quando de repente, alguém a agarrou, colocando sua mão sobre sua boca._

_Seu seqüestrador sussurrou um baixo "shiii" no seu ouvido e então..._

Era tudo o que ela conseguiu encontrar em sua memória.

Avaliou a situação e descobriu que seus pés foram atados ao poste da cama e as mãos estavam algemadas acima de sua cabeça. Na frente dela estava uma grande lareira, jogando a luz do fogo por toda a sala. Ela sorriu. Obviamente, o sequestrador dela não era muito criativo. Meros segundos depois, a porta do quarto abriu e entrou o canalha loiro, com um sorriso malicioso colado ao seu rosto e um brilho maligno em seus olhos. Ela deveria saber que foi o Malfoy que a tinha levado.

Seus olhos vagaram de cima para baixo por seu corpo antes de ele perguntar, "Você já começou a entrar em pânico, Granger?"

Ela não gostou quando ele a chamou de Granger. Esse não era mais o seu sobrenome.

Ela zombou: "Eu não tenho medo de você, Malfoy, se é isso que você quer dizer."

Ele sorriu e disse: "Você deveria ter."

Hermione definitivamente não estava no clima para isso. Ela disse: "Olha, eu tive um dia extremamente cansativo no trabalho ontem e vendo como me esperam lá amanhã bem cedo, você poderia apenas me deixar ir?"

Ele riu maldosamente e disse: "E o que faz pensar que eu faria isso?"

Agora era vez de ela sorrir: "Porque, se você não fizer isso, vou me certificar de tornar sua vida um inferno!"

"Já é, Granger. Já é."

"Oh, você é irritante, e não me chame Granger!" ela gritou com ele.

Ele apenas sorriu docemente para ela, o que só a enfureceu mais.

Ele andou até a cama e colocou as mãos sobre os pés da cama nos quais pés dela estavam atados.

Ele disse: "Vou fazer-lhe um acordo, _Hermione_."

"Um acordo?" ela repetiu. Um acordo com Draco Malfoy não poderia ser uma coisa boa.

"Sim, um negócio. Ok, aqui está. Você está pronta?" Ela assentiu, então ele continuou, "Este acordo envolve você estar quieta e sei como isso é difícil para você, então ouça atentamente."

Ela já estava irritada. "Ok, pare de me insultar e vá em frente!"

Ele riu. "Tudo bem. Então, eu vou fazer...", ele fez uma pausa enquanto seus olhos vagavam de cima para baixo por seu corpo, "... coisas para você, coisas divertidas e aqui está o negócio. Se você conseguir ficar sem gritar ou gemer ou fazer qualquer outro barulho que indique que você está gostando, mais de três vezes, então eu vou deixar você ir amanhã, mas..."

"Mas?"

"Mas, se eu conseguir fazer você gritar, gemer ou fazer qualquer outro barulho que indique que você está gostando, pelo menos, quatro vezes, então..."

"Então?"

Ele sorriu, "Então eu vou ter que manter você aqui... para sempre."

Não é justo. Hermione sabia que era quase impossível sentir qualquer tipo de prazer sexual, sem fazer algum tipo de barulho. Bem, ela tinha certeza de que alguém poderia fazê-lo, mas não ela. Ela sempre foi, pensou no termo certo, uma amante muito vocal. Claro, ela nunca diria isso a ele em voz alta.

Em vez disso, ela perguntou: "Você está realmente confiante em suas habilidades?"

Ele sorriu, um brilho nos olhos, "Oh sim. Então, o que você diz, Hermione? Temos um acordo?"

Ela suspirou, "Eu realmente não tenho uma escolha na questão, não é?"

"Não". Ele disse, com um balanço de sua cabeça.

Ela olhou para ele e zombou: "Ótimo, é um acordo."

"Fantástico", ele disse com um sorriso malicioso, "Então, vamos começar."

Com um movimento de sua varinha, as roupas dela desapareceram. Ele pegou no pé da cama e, lentamente, fez o seu caminho até corpo dela até que ele estivesse encarando-a com seus olhos fixamente. Sem uma palavra, ele se abaixou e começou a depositar beijos suaves em seu rosto. Ele deu um beijo em sua testa, depois o nariz, em seguida, um em cada bochecha. Ele moveu sua boca sobre a sua orelha e delicadamente começou amordiscar-la, tentando obter um ruído dela.

Quando isso não funcionou, ele decidiu fazer uso de suas mãos. Ele serpenteava as mãos para cima de seu corpo, sua mão direita descansando em seu cabelo, e sua mão esquerda sobre os seios dela. Mudou a boca de sua orelha para baixo e beijou seu pescoço. Ele começou a chupar e beliscar em seu pescoço, fazendo a sua marca nela enquanto sua mão esquerda traçava círculos em torno de seu mamilo. Ele ouviu um gemido suave escapar de seus lábios.

Ele sorriu contra sua pele e sussurrou: "Essa é a primeira, Hermione."

Ele a ouviu murmurar um 'merda' e ele riu. Ele, então, retomou seu trabalho sobre ela, beijando sua garganta e pousando em seus seios. Ele depositou beijos leves em cada um dos seus seios e outros igualmente suaves no vale entre eles. Ele então moveu suas mãos para os seios dela e começou a massageá-los, apertando suavemente seus mamilos.

Com as mãos ainda trabalhando em seus seios, ele lentamente beijou seu caminho para baixo de sua barriga, tomando seu tempo. Quando chegou em seu centro, moveu suas mãos para as pernas, desatou-as e colocou as duas sobre os ombros. Com um sorriso malicioso ele deu um beijo em cada uma das coxas, brincando com ela.

Ele então moveu sua boca para o interior e começou a trabalhar. Quando sua língua encontrou seu clitóris, Draco ouviu um grito de prazer vindo da boca de Hermione.

Ele retirou-se e disse: "Essa é a segunda, querida."

Ele riu novamente, quando ouviu um baixo 'droga' sair de sua boca. Ele retomou a sua posição entre as coxas dela e deixou a sua língua retomar o trabalho. As costas dela arqueadas para ele enquanto ele brincava com ela e se deliciava com sua capacidade de fazê-la reagir dessa maneira. Ele enfiou um dedo em sua umidade, pulsando dentro e fora, e depois colocou o polegar da outra mão sobre seu clitóris e começou a esfregar, trazendo-a até a beira do orgasmo.

Não foi quando ela gritou, mas, quando disse "Pare de me provocar, Malfoy!" que ele realmente parou.

Ele se levantou e rapidamente tirou a roupa, revelando sua dureza para ela. Ele subiu de volta em cima dela e empurrou-se enquanto dizia, "Essa foi a terceira, Hermione. Você pensa que pode aguentar?" Ela estava muito focada para responder. Suas mãos estavam agarrando tão forte os lençóis que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos.

Ele a penetrou, movendo os quadris em um ritmo lento. Empurrou para dentro dela de novo e de novo e ela rebolava seu quadril contra o dele, igualando o seu ritmo. Ele empurrou mais e mais forte, vendo em seu rosto o grau de dificuldade que estava sendo para ela não gritar. Ele tinha que a fazer ceder e ele sabia como.

Ele acelerou o ritmo e quando ela ainda não gritou, ele pensou que ela ganharia, mas, moveu a mão para baixo de onde eles estavam ligados e assim que seu dedo tocou no clitóris dela, ela atingiu o clímax com um grito alto. Suas paredes apertaram Draco, levando-o para o limite e ele veio dentro dela. Caiu sobre ela e permitiu a ambos recuperar o fôlego enquanto eles voltavam de seus orgasmos.

Pouco tempo depois, ele saiu de dentro dela e sussurrou: "Essa foi a quarta, Hermione. Você é minha."

Ela olhou em seus olhos cinzentos e perguntou: "Eu não fui sempre?"

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, inclinou-se e apertou os lábios suavemente aos dela. Quando o beijo cessou, ele liberou as algemas e a abraçou, as costas dela contra o peito dele. Ele entrelaçou a mão esquerda dela na sua e rapidamente adormeceu.

Hermione ficou acordada por apenas um momento a mais e se perguntou se ela alguma vez entenderia esses jogos engraçados que ele gostava de brincar com ela. Talvez fosse apenas o Comensal da Morte que existe dentro dele. Com esse pensamento, adormeceu, abraçada contra seu marido, suas alianças de casamento brilhando à luz do fogo.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Comentem! A autora ficou tããão feliz quando eu perguntei se podia traduzir, que vocês podiam deixá-la mais feliz ainda comentando!  
>Como disse a minha beta, essa fic é simples, mas incrível!<br>Beijão! Passem lá na minha outra tradução: **Um Casamento mais do que Conveniente.**_


End file.
